


Kisses

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Innocent confusion, Kissing, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Kisses

Castiel heard something very interesting one day while walking along with Michael. When he asked his older brother what mating meant, Michael explained very poorly that it was something that two Angels did when they loved each other. Castiel didn't pursue the line of questioning beyond that as the answer Michael provided, however brief, was satisfactory to his young mind. Later when Michael left him with Lucifer to attend to important matters, Castiel crawled into Lucifer's lap and very sincerely asked him to be his mate.  
Surprised at the question, Lucifer looks down at the little angel and blinks for a moment as he tries to process what in the great flares of the Horsehead Nebula is going on. 

"You want to be my mate?" Lucifer asks very slowly. 

Castiel nods so that his hair flops against his forehead. "I lub you and Mich says mates lub each other."

Lucifer lets out a chuckle as he shakes his head. "I am sorry, Little One. I'm..." he stops to think of the best way to let the little guy down without hurting his feelings. "I think you should ask Gabriel about this." 

Castiel sticks out his bottom lip in a slight pout at Lucifer not agreeing but nods anyway as he snuggles into Lucifer's chest. 

Days later, Castiel had not spoken to Gabriel about it but had asked nearly every angel near his age, some of the younger ones agreeing. Especially after hearing Castiel's explanation of what it meant and who had told him about it. The one to seem to take it the most seriously was Anael. Whenever they would be brought to the garden with the other young angels, she and Castiel would be inseparable. He would teach her the things he learned from Gabriel and she in turn show him what she'd learned about flying. This went on for a great long while until one day Anna leaned over and gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away and smiled at Castiel, he turned a bright shade of crimson and took off back to Gabriel's nest as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Unaware of the events that were transpiring outside of the nest, he was spending some time sorting through the messages his Father wanted delivered soon. His thoughts on the most efficient routes were interrupted by a blurr of someone running past him followed by a plume of feathers shooting into the air as the blur made impact with the nest. Looking up in confusion, he bats a few feathers passing by his face while staring at the nest. 

"No one told me to expecting meteorites today." he mumbles as he crawls towards the nest. As Gabriel gets closer he sees two bright blue eyes peeking out from a trembling pile of his loose feathers. 

Gabriel lays flat on his stomach so that he can be level with the blue eyes and rests his chin on his hands. "Hello Castiel. Are we playing a game?"

The pile shakes back and forth emphatically with the movement of Castiel's head. "No! Gotta hide."

"Oh? And why's that, nugget?" Gabriel asks softly as he chances a glance at the door to make sure some danger wasn't following his charge. 

"Cuz..Anna..she...she KISSED me!" Castiel hisses from his hiding place as if the mere mention of the 'K' word would conjure another out of thin air. 

Gabriel lets out a gasp, not at all truly shocked after what Lucifer told him about Castiel's proposition. "She did?? And what did you do?"

Castiel lifts his head, dislodging the nest feathers so his face appears. "I runnded away."

The Archangel tries to hide the smile that is threatening to come through in his amusement. "You ran away from a kiss? Why would you do that? Anna's cute and sweet on you."

"Cuz, Gav'iel. Kissin's...." Castiel thinks about the experience and wrinkles up his nose in disgust as he scrubs at his cheek. "icky an' wet."

“Well I can’t argue with you about that, kiddo. But maybe someday you’ll like it and then you and your mate won’t stop kissing.” Gabriel sits in the nest beside Castiel and pulls the small one into his lap. 

“Then I don’t want mates if their gonna be kissin’ me.” he grumps as his wings fluff up in aggravation. 

“Lucifer told me that you wanted him to be your mate. Did you ask Anna too?” Gabriel runs his hands over Castiel’s wings to get the feathers to lay back down. 

Castiel shrugs as he leans his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Michael saids you’re mates if you love someone. And I love Luc and Anna.”

“Ohhh.” Gabriel rolls his eyes at Michael’s botched job of explaining something as complicated as Mating to the little guy. “Well, just because you love someone doesn’t mean you have to be their mate.” he adjusts his hold on Castiel so he can look him in the eye. “Mates are a very, very special kind of love. A love that is greater than the kind you have for me or Lucifer or Anna. That big kinda love will make you want to disobey everything just to make sure they’re safe and happy.”

Castiel looks up at Gabriel with wide eyes. “Disobey?? Wow..”

“Yep. Someday you’ll see what I mean.” Gabriel places a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head and gives him a short hug. “So, you want to go see what colors we can turn Raphael’s feathers today?”

Castiel giggles at the thought of the last time they turned Raphael’s feathers Vermillion with green spots. Nodding, he jumps up from Gabriel’s lap and tugs his hand to get him moving. “Can we do rainbow colors with sparkles?”

Gabriel finds Castiel’s laughter infectious and is soon giggling along with him as they walk out the door. “I’ll even have them make sounds this time.”


End file.
